Clean Slate 2
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Kim hadn’t moved fast enough to take the MRM away from Drakken in time in the episode Clean Slate? Here is that answer. Enjoy the hilarity that is sure to follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Clean Slate 2**

**AN:** Ever wonder what would have happened if Kim hadn't moved fast enough to take the MRM away from Drakken in time? Here is that answer.

Drakken looks at the idiot buffoon before him and says "It is not broken… the battery came out see?" He holds out the battery before Ron and pulls it away when he tries to grab at it.

Dr. Langford says, "That's not a battery. It is a parapulsor power cell."

Drakken says, "To-ma-to, to-mah-to!" He pushes the purple into the device and it immediately starts up, beginning to vibrate and shake roughly. He holds it up in the air and says cheerfully, "Hah! Fixed it!

Dr. Langford says, "No you didn't!"

Drakken looks with fear at it and says, "Ahh! What's going on?"

(**AN:** In one reality Kim is able to push off Shego and make a mad dash for the device, stealing it from Drakken only to have it blow up in her face. However, in this reality something different happens…)

As soon as Drakken cries out "Ahh! What's going on?" Kim looks and Shego takes advantage by kicking her back hard enough to send her landing near the wall. As soon that happens Ron decides to help by trying to snatch the device from Drakken so he can pass it off to Kim.

Dr. Langford says, "Careful! It is going to…"

Kim springs up to her feet almost immediately and makes a dash to grab the M.R.M. device but before she could get there, it blows up!

Ron and Drakken both look blankly with the remains of the devices in their hands.

Kim runs up to Ron and says, "Ron! Are you alright?"

Together they say, "Ron? Ron who?"

The Scientist says, "Oh no! Their memories have been erased!"

Kim shouts, "What? How?"

Dr. Langford says, "With the parapulsor cell in backwards the M.R.M. has reversed the process!"

Shego says, "So Dr. D's forgotten everything? Like that he's evil? What his stupid plan even was?"

The scientist says, "They have complete amnesia."

Shego grabs Drakken by the hand and says, "Come on!"

Drakken says, "Huh? Go where? Who are you? Who am I even?"

Shego says, "I'll explain later! Now is the time to go!" She yanks him out the wink and with a "Yaahh!" They are gone.

**(Later)**

Mr. Possible says, "I'm sure that between the two of us, we'll be able to get Ronald's memory back, right hon?"

Mrs. Possible says, "That was Dr. Langford. Rebuilding the M.R.M. could take months."

Mr. Possible says, "Oh! Well, anything is possible for a Possible!"

Kim says, "I know that dad but how are we going to help Ron?"

Ron says, "What's a possible?"

Mrs. Possible takes out a light from her pocket leans over to where Ron is sitting and says, "Well, at least he remembers how to speak." She is only able to shine the light in Ron's eyes for a minute before Ron stands up as he takes the light and says, "Ooh! Light bright!"

Kim nervously says, "That's progress… right mom?" She wasn't comfortable with the idea of a Ron running around who didn't know anything or anyone, especially her. She says, "His memory is going to come back right, isn't it?"

Mr. Possible says, "We have the will. We have the skill. Uh, don't we hon?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Well, the good news is that all Ron's memories are intact. He just can't access them."

Jim says, "See, told you! Total cerebral wipe!" to Tim.

Tim smiles and says, "Wow! Total neural reset!"

Mr. Possible says, "I'll round up all the family photos, movies, and educational media I can find."

Kim says, "Wouldn't it be better if we got the family stuff from his parents?"

Mrs. Possible nods and says, "That is a great idea Kimmie."

Suddenly there is a noise of swim fins on the floor and they all turn to see Jim and Tim on kitchen chairs with Ron wearing swim fins on his feet, a pink cooking apron with paint rollers in each of his hands, swimming goggles over his eyes. Their jaws drop as they watch the twins put a plastic water mug on top of his head.

Mrs. Possible cries out, "Boys!"

Ron blankly says, "We're playing dress up." As if it was the most common thing in the world to do.

Mr. Possible sternly and angrily says to them, "And next we'll play grounded!"

The twins go from smiling innocently to being unhappy, crossing their arms as they had thought that because Ron wasn't family they could get away with doing something like that to Ron.

Kim growls and says, "Grrr! I'm going to get you two for this!"

They both say "Uh-Oh!" and dash out of the kitchen quick!

**(Much later in the living room)**

Mr. Possible says, "I've compressed a lifetime of videos for high-speed viewing. This should jump-start things." He then presses a button on the remote and on the large screen T.V. multiple images start to appear.

After a little while the whole screen is replaced by a "Captain Constellation" intro.

Kim says, "Isn't that…?"

Mr. Possible says, "Captain Constellation! Best show ever! Rockets are go!"

Mrs. Possible says, "At least Ron liked that show almost as much as you."

Kim takes the remote control from her father, turning it off as she says, "I think not. Let's stick to the really important stuff."

Mr. Possible says, "Aw, come on Kimmie-cup. Are you really going to deny Ron the joy of remembering that show?"

Kim sighs and says, "Fine… but I'm not going to stick around for this. I hate that show." She tosses the remote back to her father who turns it back on even as Kim walks into the kitchen.

Mrs. Possible walks after Kim, sensing her daughter's mood even as her husband cheerfully watches all three seasons again with Ron.

Mrs. Possible sits down next to Kim at kitchen table and says, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kim sighs and says, "I'm worried mom. What if I don't get Ron back? What if he doesn't ever remember me?"

Mrs. Possible places her hand on Kim's shoulder and says, "Don't worry honey. I'm sure we'll have Ron back to normal in no time."

Kim looks at her mother with worry, "I know… but what if he doesn't remember… you know, us?"

Mrs. Possible instantly understands her biggest worry and says, "Honey, I think you're over-worrying. Ron has loved you for a long time. I think when he gets his memories back you'll see that he will still want to be your boyfriend and that the love is still there."

Kim leans against her mother's shoulder and sighs as she says, "I hope so because… I think I love him, mom."

Mrs. Possible smiles as she runs her hand gently over her daughter's head, whispering to her, "I know… I know…"

* * *

**AN:** Well what do you think so far? Subtle differences here and there but that's because it wasn't Kim, it was Ron. I plan to keep this one fairly short like an episode but things have a way of changing on me. Just look at Reunion Royalty if you don't believe me. Lol! If any of you have really good memories you'll probably realize that I used the same lines from the show for most of what happened as well. Do you want to see what Shego does with an amnesiac Dr. D? Then stick around for the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2: Flip Side!

**Clean Slate 2**

**AN:** Ever wonder what would have happened if Kim hadn't moved fast enough to take the MRM away from Drakken in time in the episode "Clean Slate" of season 4? Here is that answer.

**Chapter 2: Flip Side!**

Shego walks through the door to their lair with the amnesiac Doctor Drakken in tow and she growls as she tosses him handily into a seat.

Drakken just cries out from the rough landing but doesn't say anything more as he remembers not to speak after the threat she'd given him on the way.

Shego walks around in her frustration before finally turns and says, "Alright! Talk already! I can feel those eyes of yours wherever I go!"

Drakken says, "Um, excuse me green and violent lady… but where am I? Do you think you can tell me where I am?" He looks around at the lair with a puzzled, yet worried look on his face.

Shego sighs and says, "Ok, listen up because I am only going to tell you this once. Your name is Doctor Drakken and this is a lair from which many failed, take over the world plans come from!"

Drakken says, "I'm a doctor?" in a confused, blank voice.

Shego growls in frustration before she says, "No! Not exactly… you graduated from College but you liked the title because it makes you sound more evil."

Drakken points at himself as he says, "So… I'm evil?"

Shego growls again and shouts, "Yes! You're the evil Drakken! Don't you remember ANYTHING?"

Drakken tilts his head at her and says, "Um… no?" He blinks and says, "Who are you?"

Shego walks away with her hands on her head as she mutters, "I should have left him back there, then I could just kick back and relax…" Suddenly she gets an idea and begins to grin wickedly.

Shego turns around and says, "You're my henchman. You work for me and I'm the boss. So whatever I say goes, GOT THAT?"

Drakken fearfully says, "Y-Yes! Got that! Um… what do I call you? And what's a henchman?"

Shego rolls her eyes and just then a henchman walks in and she points at him as she shouts, "You! Go get me all the educational videos we have! NOW!"

The henchman in the red jumpsuit, knowing full well not to cross the right-hand sidekick of his blue boss turns and bolts out the door without saying a single word.

Shego grabs Drakken by the wrist and pulls him over to where one of the big monitors were that was normally used for inputting multiple feeds and watching over supposedly every possible entrance to the lair. She pushes him down into the seat and firmly says, "Sit here!"

Drakken nods and decides not to push anything as she seemed very strong, plus the violence scared him as some deep part of him knew that she could become even more dangerous.

Drakken says, "Um… Boss lady? What am I going to do here?"

Shego smiles as she is called "Boss lady" thinking it sounds so good to her and says, "You're going to sit here and learn."

Drakken nods as he says, "Whatever you say boss lady."

A minute later the henchman comes back with his arms full of educational media in his arms. He says, "I got everything you asked for."

Shego starts to take videos from his hands and loading them into the machine, tweaking the settings for high-speed viewing. She turns to the henchman and says, "You're going to stay here and make sure he views every one of these tapes. Got that?" She starts to walk off when the henchman says, "Where are you going?"

Shego looks over her shoulder and says, "I'll be in the sun room relaxing. Bring him to me when you're done."

The henchman looks at Shego in confusion and then looks back down to Drakken who just looks at him with confusion on his face as well. He thinks, "Well, given what I've seen on this job. I guess nothing should surprise me anymore."

After starting the machine up, which causes 12 mini screens to appear on the large monitor playing all kinds of video at high speed with Drakken watching with interest at all the things that pop up.

Time rolls by and finally the last of the videos are played and the henchman says, "Ok, that's the last of it. I guess we go see her."

Drakken says, "Um, before we go can we make a quick stop? I need to go use the bathroom."

The henchman sighs and says, "Ok, go ahead but make it quick."

Drakken looks around and says, "Erm… Uh… where is it?"

The henchman looks at Drakken in surprise and says, "I'll show you." Before he starts to walk with Drakken following him.

They stop at the bathroom and he says, "Here you are, think you can manage from here?"

Drakken hesitates as he glances at the door and says, "Will… you wait for me?"

The henchman thinks, "Geeze, it feels like I'm babysitting a little kid." He nods as he says, "Sure thing unless you think you can find the sun room by yourself too."

Drakken looks relieved as he says, "Oh, thank you. I'll make this quick." He then darts into the room.

It isn't long before the henchman hears Drakken shout, "Um, could you come in here? I need help." The henchman rolls his eyes and mutters, "I have a feeling this is going to one of those days…"

**(Meanwhile in Middleton)**

Kim is in the hallway of her home waiting for Ron to do his business when she suddenly realizes that in there might be a problem. Her fears are confirmed when she hears Ron say, "Um, Pim can you come in here? I need help."

Kim opens the door as she says, "That's Kim, and what do you need help with…?" Her eyes bulged out in surprise at the sight of Ron standing at the sink with his member out and his pants around his ankles.

Ron says, "Oh Right! Kim! Sorry about that."

Kim says, "Wh-What are you doing Ron?"

Ron says, "I'm trying to go but I can't seem to figure out how to go."

Kim smacks her face with a hand and then says, "That's because that is the SINK Ron. That's where you wash your hands, not go pee!"

Ron blushes in embarrassment and says, "Oh! Heh… Sorry about that!"

Kim sighs and walks in, taking him by his hand over to the toilet and says, "Ok… go!" She starts to walk out of the room when Ron says, "Erm… ok, how?"

Kim walks over and says, "Take your thing and aim for the bowl, and I don't know… pee!"

Ron looks down and takes it into his hand as he says, "Like this?"

Kim turns and sees that he is holding his balls. She sighs and walks over, taking him by the thing and says, "No, this thing." She is so frustrated that it takes a moment for her to realize what she is doing and with a high pitched 'eep!' she lets go.

Ron doesn't even notice her reaction and takes it into his hand and says, "Like this Pim?" He looks down at the bowl for a second and then suddenly it starts to stream from him and he says, "Ahhh… that feels better."

Kim says quickly, "I'll be outside if you need me! Be sure to wash your hands up… at the sink!" She adds that last bit as she remembers his earlier confusion. She says, "Oh, and it is Kim, with a K, not Pim!"

Once outside she turns on her Kimmunicator says, "Wade! I need some videos on how to use a bathroom for guys, stat!"

Wade blinks and says, "Bathroom problems?"

Kim nods and says, "Bathroom problems."

**(Back at the lair)**

The henchman grumbles and says, "I hope everything is more clear now?"

Drakken nods and says in kid-like but cheerful kind of way, "Yep! Thank you for clearing all that up!"

The henchman thinks, "I better get a raise from this." Before he stops at the door to the sun room and knocks, knowing that the last henchman that walked into a room she shut the door to ended up with some serious plasma burns.

A moment passes before Shego's voice comes from the room as she says, "Come in!"

The henchman opens the door and pushes Drakken in as he says, "Here he is. Might I suggest some children's educational tapes as well?"

Shego looks at him with confusion and says, "Why?"

The henchman says, "He… ahem… needed help in the bathroom."

Shego just blinks twice from where she lay on the lounge chair as she takes in the news and bursts out laughing very loudly! After a while of her uncontrollable laughter she begins grabbing at her stomach.

Shego just couldn't help herself. Everytime she thought she was getting it under control she would just take one look at Drakken with the pained expression on his face and start laughing all over again.

Finally Shego waves a hand at the henchman as she says through her laughter and tears, "G-Get H-him outta here!"

The henchman grumbles and takes Drakken by the arm as he says, "Come on. Let's go…" He guides Drakken out of the room where even as they walk back to the monitor room, they could still hear Shego's loud laughter coming from the sun room.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, here is the flip side of what happened. I hope you all enjoyed it. Just you wait and see what happens the next day when Kim and Ron have to go to school! I hope you all remember what happened when Ron came the next day in the episode. Did you enjoy the lair scenes with Drakken and Shego? The scenes with Drakken and the henchman? Do think that it was in character for Shego to be laughing so hard at Drakken? What did you think of the moment in the bathroom between Kim and Ron? I hope you enjoyed the panicked way Kim asked for Wade's help. Two different men, two different women, same problem and different reactions… lol!

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, fan stuff, early valentines to me, and more are all welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Next Day

**Clean Slate 2**

**AN:** Ever wonder what would have happened if Kim hadn't moved fast enough to take the MRM away from Drakken in time in the episode "Clean Slate" of season 4? Here is that answer.

**Chapter 3: Next Day**

Kim walks up to Ron's house after driving over in her car and presses the doorbell button. She was more than a bit nervous as Ron was still calling her anything but "Kim" by the time she'd dropped him off at his home.

Kim stands there waiting as she could hear some movement going on behind the doors before Mrs. Stoppable appears at the door.

Mr. Stoppable appears a moment later with a gentle smile on his face as well as Kim says, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, um… any progress?"

Mrs. Stoppable smiles warmly at Kim as she says, "Oh hello Kim, aren't you looking cute today." She pauses for a moment to glance back and then says, "Well the good news is that most of Ron's basic memories have been restored."

Mr. Stoppable says, "Although there was a little mix-up between the bathtub and the dishwasher this morning."

Kim's eyes go wide and she says, "What? Ron wasn't…?"

Mr. Stoppable shakes his head and says, "Oh, don't worry. The knives and forks were all in the face down position so everything's ok."

Kim was about to ask another question when Ron slips out from between his folks with his backpack and bike helmet on.

Mrs. Stoppable says, "Oh wait honey, you don't need the helmet."

Ron says, "I don't? But what about that all the heads I'll be butting into?"

Kim looks at the parents in confusion before Mr. Stoppable says, "When I said 'Try not to butt into any heads' at school I meant for you to try and get along with everyone today."

Ron says, "Oooh! My bad!" He then removes the helmet and tosses it to his father before he turns and says, "Hey Dim!"

Kim rolls her eyes and says during a sigh, "That's Kim… with a K"

Ron says, "Oh, right! Right! I'll try to remember that."

Kim says, "That's ok, it'll come back to you. Do you remember who I am?" She thinks, "I hope it'll come back to you."

Ron says, "Yeah, you're my best friend. We do everything together."

Kim smiles softly at Ron and says, "Well that's good, it seems like we're headed in the right direction at least. That's a relief." She misses the "Uh-oh" look that passes between the Stoppable parents.

Mrs. Stoppable says, "Um Kim…"

Ron tugs Kim in the direction of the car and says, "C'mon! I'm excited to go to school!"

Kim says, "Don't worry, I'll have him home in time for supper." She opens the door and Ron hops into the seat, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Kim says from the door to Ron's parents, "After school I'll give him a refresher around Middleton. It'll be like a second, first date."

Ron looks up at Kim with confusion from the seat and says, "Say what? Are you hitting on me?"

Kim looks down at Ron and says, "Um, Ron… we are dating. I'm your girlfriend."

Ron bursts out laughing and says, "Sha-right! Like I could get a beautiful girl like you for my girlfriend!" He stops and then says, "Oh wait… you're serious?"

Kim mutters, "Oh yeah… that wasn't painful." She knew she could understand other people, even the villains that they faced not understanding how they could be a couple but Ron? It was quite the dig on her feelings.

Kim leans over and pecks Ron on the lips before she says, "See what I just did? That was girlfriend stuff. Is any of this coming back to you?"

Ron looks at Kim with confusion and licks his lips with his tongue before he says, "No but thanks for the chapstick. My lips were feeling a little parched."

Kim sighs and shuts the door on Ron before walking around as she softly says, "Come on… let's go."

Ron sticks his head out the car window and says, "Bye mom! Bye dad!" waving with one hand at them as they wave back before Kim starts the car and drives off to go to school.

Ron's parents look doubtful at each other before heading back inside.

**(Later at school, where a sign reads: Don't forget your homework)**

Ron says, "I don't know if I can do this Kim."

Kim says, "Don't worry Ron, you'll be fine. Just take it slow. There is nothing to worry about after all, you're among friends."

Just as soon as Kim finishes saying that Ron runs into Bonnie and Bonnie harshly says, "Just learn to walk loser?" She walks off without even bothering to wait for a reply.

Kim says with a tiny bit of anger towards the girl walking off, "Except for Bonnie."

Ron says, "Bonnie? Oh, weren't we on the same cheer squad? So we'd be friends right?"

Kim shakes her head and says, "You'd think so, but no… not really."

Just then Felix comes up in his chair and says, "Hey Kim, Wade told me about the lost memory thing. How's he doing?"

Kim sighs and says, "He's still a little sketchy in some areas, particularly relationships. He needs to remember things on his own. So don't expect him to remember…"

Ron suddenly says, "Felix? Felix! Hey, I remember dude! We're like best friends! We met for the first time at the fair!"

Kim's eyes close some as she thinks, "Why does _HE_ get remembered and I don't? I've known him way longer than Felix has."

Felix chuckles and does some hand bopping stuff that was common between them as he says, "Best friends forever, huh?"

Kim softly growls and thinks, "He's _my_ best friend too!" She suddenly sees an opportunity to fix that and says, "Ok, hold up! Felix, come on… tell Ron that we're dating right?" She waves her hand back and forth between Ron and herself as she waits for Felix to back her up.

Felix thinks, "Uh-oh, I so don't want to get in the middle of this." He says, "Um, maybe he needs to remember some things on his own."

Kim brings her hand to her head and says, "I know that I said that but…" She trails off in a sigh as she realizes that without Felix backing her up, there was no way to make Ron believe her.

Ron says, "We play videogames together all the time!"

Felix says, "Yeah! Hey, Ron I just got the latest edition of 'Seasoned Gamers' with a peek at the latest videogames coming out! Want to go see?"

Rufus sticks his head out of Ron's pocket and sees the two celebrating while Kim looked sad. He crawls out of Ron's pocket to head over to Kim.

Ron smiles and says excitedly, "Yeah! Let's go!" Together Felix and Ron leave for Felix's locker where the magazine was kept, leaving Kim still sighing sadly in the hallway.

Kim softly says as Rufus crawls up and pats her on the shoulder, "Must be a complicated guy thing…" She looks at Rufus and pats him back on his bald, pink head and says, "Thanks Rufus, I needed that."

**(Meanwhile in the lair)**

Drakken carries some heavy boxes and bags in arms and says, "Uh, some help please? These boxes are really heavy…"

Shego says, "Now who's the boss again?"

Drakken sighs and says, "You are."

Shego says, "Right, and as such that means I don't have to carry things. Now be a man and suck it up!"

Drakken grumbles unintelligently before Shego says with a dangerous edge to her voice, "What was that?"

Drakken fearfully says, "Oh! Nothing! I was just thinking how lucky I was to be your sidekick and carrying all your packages for you!"

Shego grins and says, "Darn right! Now let's take those things to my room before we go out for some more shopping."

Drakken almost drops everything right there, but the look in her eyes told him **not** to drop them before he whines, "What? Again? Didn't we get everything we needed out while we were out there?"

Shego says, "No, this was just some light shopping. I wanted to see if you still remembered how to carry everything and now that I see you do. We're going back out for some _serious_ shopping."

Drakken whines and says, "Oh… joy… I… (_nngghhh_) can't wait."

Shego pulls Drakken by the arm as she says, "Now that's the spirit! Now let's put those shoes away so we can go shopping for matching outfits!"

Drakken stumbles after Shego, feeling how his body was already complaining. He knew that he was going to be really sore tomorrow.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is more in sync with what happened on the episode. Even the part where Drakken was carrying something was kind of after the scene where Shego was struggling to carry in a large amount of money in her arms and asking for help. What do you think? Does Drakken have it rough or what? 

Did you enjoy the pick up from Ron's house and the funny moment where Kim tried to convince Ron that she was his girlfriend? How about the funny moment at the school where Felix wouldn't back up Kim just like how Monique didn't back up Ron on the show? Anyone want to guess what will happen next? Lol!

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, fan votes, episode rewrite suggestions, and more are welcome as usual.


	4. Chapter 4: Sodas Anyone?

**Clean Slate 2**

**AN:** Ever wonder what would have happened if Kim hadn't moved fast enough to take the MRM away from Drakken in time in the episode "Clean Slate" of season 4? Here is that answer.

**Chapter 4: Sodas Anyone?**

**(Bueno Nacho)**

Kim says, "Now you can't tell me you don't remember Bueno Nacho."

Ron says, "How can I forget? The center of the cheese and chip universe. Managed by Ned."

They each pick up their order from Ned before Kim says, "How is it that you remember all that except that we're a couple?"

As they walk to a booth, Ron says, "A couple of what?"

Kim frowns and says, "A couple! You know, people who are dating!"

As they sit down at the booth, Ron says, "Are you sure that we were dating? I mean, I know we are best friends and all that but sometimes people read a little more into that than they should, right? Besides, wouldn't that like, possibly wreck our friendship?"

Kim frowns and says, "Look at this! Photo evidence!" She holds up a picture of them at the junior prom.

Ron says, "Wait a minute…"

Kim says, "At the prom, we danced, we kissed!"

Ron says, "Didn't I call you once in he middle of the night about a dream where you melted?"

Kim says, "Well yeah, you did but…"

Ron says, "So we were dating in the dream."

Kim says, "Well, yeah but also…"

Suddenly the Kimmunicator on Kim's wrist starts to beep and she presses a button it to activate it.

Kim says, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

Ron moves over to look at Wade on the screen and waves as he shoves his face into the camera pick up, "Coolio! A tiny man lives in your watch! Hi Wade!"

Kim frowns and says, "How'd you know his name?"

Ron glances up at her and says, "You just said his name."

Kim says, "Oh. Right…"

Wade says, "How's it going?"

Ron says, "Getting better Wade, I'm starting to remember stuff."

Kim grumbles, "Not the important stuff…"

Ron says, "Oh, you're not still on that 'dating' stuff, are you?"

Kim says, "I'm just saying that you should remember your own girlfriend."

Ron says, "I think I'd remember if I had one or not."

Wade says, "Kim, I just got a hit on the site. Drakken and Shego have been spotted robbing a store!"

Ron says, "Wow! We should call someone!"

There is an awkward pause before Kim frowns and says, "Ron! We are that 'someone' when it comes to the Drakken and Shego!"

Ron scratches at his head and says, "Who're they?"

Kim rolls her eyes and says, "They are our arch-nemesis's who are always trying to take over the world and we always fight to stop them, together."

Ron looks up at Kim skeptically before laughing as he says, "Oh, that is a good one! You had me going there for a moment Dim!"

Wade says, "She's not kidding Ron, you two really do that."

Ron stops laughing and says, "What? How are we supposed to do that?"

Kim grabs Ron by the wrist and says, "C'mon! I'll explain it on the way."

**(In the car)**

Ron says, "So we really did all that? I remember lots of travel but I thought they were just vacations."

Kim flatly says, "Yeah, vacations with bad guys and plasma lasers."

The car chirps and Kim presses a button on the dashboard to make a screen appear with Wade's face. She says, "What's the sitch?"

Wade says, "I've just got a report that they've just robbed 3 Middleton stores! I'm sending you the intercept coordinates to you now Kim, but it is hard to say what you'll find there."

Kim grips the steering wheel tightly and says, "Doesn't matter, they've got some payback coming their way."

Ron says, "What? We are going to pay them money?"

Both Kim and Wade roll their eyes at that one.

Before either Kim or Wade can explain things to Ron, Shego runs out of the store with bags of money and Drakken carrying bags of… clothes? This was evident because of a green/black shirt that was sticking out of one of the bags.

Kim hops out of the car and assumes a fighting stance as she says, "Drop the bags and surrender Shego!"

Shego sarcastically says, "Oh look, it is Princess and forget-me-not."

Ron looks around as he says, "Princess? Where? I don't see one."

Kim says, "Ron! She's talking about me!"

Ron's eyes go wide as he says, "Wow! You're a princess? How come you never told me?"

Shego grins as she says to Kim, "You've certainly done a good job of restoring his memory."

Kim snarls at Shego, "No thanks to you!"

Shego drops her bags as Kim charges her and they begin fighting while Drakken just stumbles up to Ron, overloaded with all of the other stuff Shego was making him carry.

Ron takes a few bags from Drakken and says, "Here, let me help you. You look a bit tired."

Drakken wipes his blue forehead and says, "Thanks, you're a lifesaver! The boss lady was making me carry everything she liked from the store."

Kim shouts, "Ron! Don't help them! Stop him from getting away with those bags!"

Ron says in confusion, "Are you trying to get away?"

Drakken just shrugs and says, "I'm too tired to run."

Ron shouts, "Hey Mim! I don't think he's going anywhere! He's too tired!"

Shego steps back from Kim with a smirk and says, "Mim? Oh-ho! That's rich! Your sidekick can't even remember your name!"

Kim growls and starts to attack Shego with even more force and speed than before, putting Shego on the defensive.

Ron and Drakken lean against each other's shoulders with Drakken breathing heavily as he tries to catch his breath.

Ron says, "Any idea what all this is about?"

Drakken shakes his head and says, "No… but the boss lady sure is very bossy and violent."

Ron watches as the two try and punch and kick at each other before he says, "Yeah, Mim's pretty pushy too."

A little girl wearing a blue shirt, white skirt and a blue cap with the letter "K" on it, walks up with a notepad in her hand and she says to Ron, "Hi, can I get your autograph?"

Ron says, "Huh? Do I know you?"

The little girl says, "I'm Katelyn! I am her biggest fan!" She points at Kim before she adds, "And I know who you are! You're Ron Stoppable! You go everywhere with her!"

Ron smiles and says, "Finally! Someone remembers my name!" as he suddenly remembers some more, getting a series of flashbacks where people got his name wrong. He takes the notepad from Katelyn and says as he writes, "To Katelyn, our biggest fan. Ron Stoppable…" He looks up as Kim flips past him and adds, "And Mim Possible." Before handing it back to the girl.

Drakken says, "Well, I better finish loading up the flying car or she'll get even more mad at me."

Ron helps Drakken and then they sit on the hood of the hovering car as they watch the two women continue to fight until Shego lights up her fists with her powers and starts to shoot.

Ron says, "Wow! Look at her go!" Suddenly he pauses just as Drakken does and says, "She… go… Shego!"

Drakken frowns as he softly whispers, "Shego…"

Shego suddenly runs up and pushes Ron down to the ground just as she grabs Drakken and pulls him into the hovercar. She quickly takes off and says as she looks down at the receding Kim, "So long 'Mim!' So long blondie!"

Shego thinks with a bit of smug satisfaction, "No wonder Dr. D. does this all the time. This is actually kind of fun!"

Kim growls and just turns to look at Ron before he says, "Who's blondie?" She just shakes her head and says, "Come on…" before she pulls him towards the car.

_(Insert Commercial Here)_

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you're enjoying this little light-hearted story so far. What do you think about the scene at the Bueno Nacho? Ron's memory is improving but there ARE holes in them still. What do you think about the whole Kim dating Ron in a dream bit? Funny huh? What did you think of Ron calling Wade the man in Kim's watch? Funny or what? Are there any moments for you, my loyal readers that seemed funny to you? Did you like the way Ron and Drakken were so close to each other and they weren't even fighting? As for the commercial bit, I thought it'd help the feel for the fact that this was supposed to be based on a TV episode after all.

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, feelings, long johns, forum admin advice, offers of friendship and more are all welcome.


	5. Chapter 5: Ouch?

**Clean Slate 2**

**AN:** Ever wonder what would have happened if Kim hadn't moved fast enough to take the MRM away from Drakken in time in the episode "Clean Slate" of season 4? Here is that answer.

**Chapter 5: Ouch?**

**(School)**

Kim and Ron are standing outside Kim's locker with Wade on the computer screen. Wade says in disbelief, "Ron and Drakken got along? Without fighting?"

Ron says, "He was tired and he looked liked he needed help with his packages."

Kim says, "That's because he was carrying what Shego ripped off!"

Wade is still typing as he says, "Well, hopefully this will help jar Ron's memories."

**(Middleton Football Field)**

Kim is surprised as she says, "Football?"

Wade says on the Kimmunicator, "So far everything has been triggered by some person or event. So I'm hoping that he will remember more."

Mr. Barkin says, "What are you two doing here? Don't you know this is football practice?"

Kim says, "I know but Wade thinks that maybe if Ron could watch or join in, it might help him remember stuff."

Mr. Barkin frowns and says, "Fine, but he's going out on the field."

Kim nervously says, "I'm not so sure…"

Mr. Barkin says more loudly, "Do you want him to remember something or not?" He then returns to his normal, commanding voice as he says, "Get dressed and join us on the field Stoppable!"

(Shortly)

Ron is wearing his football uniform with his helmet on as he turns to Kim and says, "Um, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Before Kim can answer, Mr. Barkin shouts, "Stoppable! What are you doing over there? This isn't a date, get over here with the rest of the team!"

Ron says, "I was just…"

Mr. Barkin shouts, "NOW!" which makes Ron bolt from Kim's side and run out onto the field.

Kim waves forlornly to Ron and he catches her wave as he glances back at her.

Ron thinks, "Why does this feel so familiar?"

At first, Ron messes up on the commands and the plays until Mr. Barkin says, "Stoppable! What do you think you're doing out there? You act like you've never been to a football game in your life!"

Ron says, "That's because I don't remember if I have or not Mr. B."

Mr. Barkin catches that phrase and says, "Ok, for this play you're going to be the receiver. You think you can catch the ball?"

Ron uncertainly says, "Um… sure, I think."

Mr. Barkin heartily slaps him on the shoulder and says, "That's the attitude! Now get back out there!"

The ball is tossed to Ron and he looks around for the direction to go when suddenly he hears Kim shout, "Ron! Run!" He looks at her and sees her pointing so his eyes follow the direction to see like half the football team running in his direction.

Ron shouts, "Oh! The running!" He immediately makes a mad dash towards the Y shaped pole with the football in his hands. He somehow makes incredible moves during his running that allows him to avoid the big football players trying to tackle him!

Suddenly Ron remembers that he is running the wrong direction and makes a quick U-turn.

Kim can see the fear on his face slowly become replaced by a look of confidence, the very same kind that she could see sometimes during a football game and it isn't until he's at the halfway marker that she realizes that Ron was actually going the _right_ way to score a goal!

Ron somehow manages to avoid every single tackle sent his way by either doing a sharp turn or leaping high into the air. He manages to make a touchdown without ever once being touched!

Ron shouts, "Boo-yah!" as he spikes the ball.

Mr. Barkin walks up as he says, "Good job Stoppable! Glad to see you haven't forgotten everything about football!"

Ron takes off his helmet and says, "Thanks Mr. B."

Kim runs up and says, "That was great Ron!" She then opens her arms and is about to give him a kiss when he holds up a hand and says, "Whoa there!" This brings her up short and she says, "What is it Ron?"

Ron looks at her and says, "I know we're best friends and all that, but what if someone gets the wrong idea about us?"

Mr. Barkin raises his eyebrows in surprise while the rest of the football guys also begin to look at each other with confusion before they all look at Kim with questions in their eyes.

Kim sighs and says, "But Ron…"

Ron says, "You're not going to pull that 'We're dating line again are you?' We are best friends but you're way too hot and popular to go out with a guy who can't even remember how to play football."

The other players frown at Ron and Mr. Barkin says, "Possible! What's going on here?"

Ron claps his hands and says, "Hey! Let's get back to the game shall we?" before he sprints out onto the field with the other players nodding to some silent agreement.

Kim says, "I'm trying to help Ron remember stuff."

Mr. Barkin says, "I can see that! What's this foolish talk about him not being your boyfriend? I would have thought that you'd tell him that right away!"

Kim looks down at the her feet until Mr. Barkin says loudly, "Well??"

Kim looks back up and says, "I tried, more than once but he refuses to acknowledge that we could be a couple because we're best friends and that we wouldn't risk our friendship like that."

Mr. Barkin's eyebrows do a dance as he processes this info and as such he misses the situation developing on the field.

Ron is handed the ball again but this time the players go for _hurt_ rather than just a simple tackle. After his first painful tackle one of them says, "Man, you dissed Kim and nearly made her cry after all that she's done. Prepare for some payback."

Ron does a girlish, high-pitched "Eep!" and decides not to get tackled again. He looks at Coach Barkin's direction for some help but he seemed busy with Kim at the moment and it was then that he saw just how sad she looked.

Just then Ron is returned to reality as the second "HUT!" is called out and Ron is passed the ball again.

Ron yowls in fear as he runs with virtually the whole team on the field, including it seemed, some of those who were supposed to be _helping_ him!

As Ron runs, his loud cry attracts the attention of Kim and Barkin who simply mutters, "What's he doing now?" as he watches.

Kim almost immediately sees what's going on and says, "Mr. Barkin! I think they're trying to hurt Ron!"

Mr. Barkin says, "What? Not on my watch!" He starts to head out onto the field when Ron starts to glow blue moments before get gets tackled by two players and then about eight more pile on top of him!

Mr. Barin groans, "That's going to leave a mark." He then shouts at the top of his lungs, "GET OFF OF HIM!" making the others flinch at the anger in his voice. None of them notice the blue glow still coming from under the bodies until suddenly all of the players glow blue and fly off into the air one large group only to land some yards away around the post with one even hanging on the crossbar by the midsection!

Ron stands up and takes one look at his glowing status even as it fades before looking up to see Mr. Barkin and Kim running at him. He looks at the groaning players and cries out, "Uh-Oh!" before he bolts as fast as he can, leaving the field and disappearing somehow as soon as he was out of sight around the bleachers.

Mr. Barkin shouts to the empty air, "I'll see you in detention for this Stoppable!"

Kim says, "But it isn't his fault! He probably used his mystical monkey powers by instinct to protect himself."

Mr. Barkin frowns, "He still hurt my players!"

Kim points at the other players as they got up to their feet with the one still hanging from the post as she shouts at him, "They were trying to hurt himfirst!"

Mr. Barkin turns to the others and shouts, "Infirmary now! Afterwards you've all earned some detention time!"

They all groan at that before they walk slowly off the field.

Kim runs up to one and grabs him roughly as she says, "Why? What were you all thinking?"

The player doesn't meet her eyes as he says, "We all saw how he was dissing you. You've done so much for the school and the world… we just wanted him to know the kind of pain he was causing you."

Kim lets go as she thinks, "This is all my fault! Incredibly sweet but still all my fault!" She doesn't say a word and runs off, pulling out the Kimmunicator from her pocket. She turns it on and says, "Wade! Ron is missing! Can you locate him?"

The player watches as Kim runs off and says, "I'm sorry Kim…" even though he knew she probably didn't hear him, which she did but was too panicked to answer him.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, looks like Ron is still learning new things about himself. What did you think of Wade's idea for Ron idea to try playing football? I'd say it was a success nd a failure all at the same time wouldn't you? What did you think of the football players? Foolish weren't they? You've got to admit, it was a cool way for Ron to discover his MMP powers. Any thoughts as to where he might have gone? Or even as to how he vanished? As to the why… well, if you'd just done what he did and saw an angry Mr. B coming at you, wouldn't you flee? 

As usual, reviews, votes, ideas, thoughts, suggestions, tips for the DDR: Disney Edition game that has KP in it, and more are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6: Who?

**Clean Slate 2**

**AN:** Ever wonder what would have happened if Kim hadn't moved fast enough to take the MRM away from Drakken in time in the episode "Clean Slate" of season 4? Here is that answer.

**Chapter 6: Who?**

**(School)**

With Ron gone, Kim was beside herself in worry. She'd seen the damage he could do now that he had tapped into his monkey powers.

Kim ran around while Wade tried to work through the interference that he was getting from the chip.

Ron was running fast and for some reason he found that he had to avoid people or they would run into him!

Ron's head hurt as he ran, looking for someplace safe to go and think about the strange images and thoughts in his head.

**(Lair)**

Drakken sits down after doing yet another chore for his boss lady whom he was beginning to remember more and more about. Something about her attitude, the way she treated him was so very familiar to him.

He was glad she was in the other room and trying out some of the stuff that they'd gotten earlier.

It was the first time he'd gotten a chance to really take a break since then and he rubs his temples as he softly says to himself, "Why did that fight seem familiar… like I've seen it a hundred times be…fore!" Suddenly the memories of Shego fighting Kim Possible come flooding back!

Drakken remembers the redhead's name, Kim Possible as well as Shego's name! As he begins to remember the two girls he starts to remember their roles as well until he remembers enough to growl, "Shego…"

Drakken looks in the direction Shego had gone after trying out her newly stolen clothes and gets an idea as he darkly says, "Make me your personal henchman, embarrass me in front of the others, and make me carry your bags for hours will you?"

**(Elsewhere)**

Ron says, "Ok… this place looks good as any…" He stops outside a school with little kids waiting for their parents to be picked up and some of them were playing in the yard with their friends.

Ron blinks as he starts to remember a few things from his past. His head still hurt but for some reason not as badly as his heart did. He still felt bad about what had happened back at the football field. Something more terrifying than seeing Mr. B storming towards him caused him to run.

A flash of his friend's face appears in front of him for a second. It was the face of a certain red haired girl who looked… he couldn't think of the word as some deep part of him didn't think he had ever seen her looking like that.

Ron leans against the chain fence and doesn't notice when he gets snagged on it. He says, "Why… Why does seeing her like that hurt so very much?"

He hears a little girl's voice say, "Hey mister! Are you ok?"

Ron looks down to see a little red haired girl with light freckles on her cheek wearing a light green dress that had a cute pink flower on the center of it. Standing next to her was a blond boy with darker freckles on his cheeks as well. He was wearing a red shirt with a big white horizontal stripe across it and wearing dark blue shorts.

He can see the concern in their eyes, but what strikes him the most are the eyes of the little girl. Her bright, green eyes seemed to echo something… something that he had seen in his best friend's eyes or rather missed.

He looks over to the blond boy with his brown eyes who reaches out suddenly and grabs at the other girl's hand, squeezing it tightly. He can see the nervousness; the fear within him and it strikes him to his very core as if he'd been struck by a powerful arrow to the heart!

Ron says, "I… I… who are you two? Friends?" He watches as the two turn their heads to look at each other before they turn back and he can see the fear gone from the blond boy's eyes. They are filled with acceptance and happiness that strikes him in his very soul before he hears them say, "Yes!" together at nearly the same time.

Ron feels his cheeks wet become wet and it is only when he brings his hand up to touch, does he realize that he was crying!

The blond boy looks up at him and he says, "Hey, why are you crying? Are you happy?"

Ron immediately shouts in his mind, "H-Ha-Happiness! That's it! That's this strange feeling that has be tearing me up, that I've been feeling all blocked up!" He nods to the kids and the two of them smile up at him, clearly not understanding what was going on but happy that they'd brought happiness to a stranger.

Suddenly a loud voice but adult voice shouts, "Kids! Your parents are here!"

The little girl says, "Well, it was nice meeting you! Bye!" She turns, still holding the blond boy's hand as he says, "Take care! Bye!" and is nearly pulled off his feet as she heads towards the gate on the other end.

Ron watches them as they run off together, hand in hand with each other and it brings him a flood of memories. The many memories of his youth and of Pre-K with his best friend come back to him. From the moment he'd met her to the end of Pre-K and beyond.

He doesn't hear the hurried footsteps that approach him as lost as he was in his thoughts and memories but there is no mistaking the voice that shouts, "Ron! There you are!"

Ron steps back and fails to notice that the belt buckle had become snagged, causing it become undone and pulled out of the straps from his pants as he jumps away from the fence and quickly wipes his face of his tears on his sleeve, smearing it with some of the dirt that his uniform had acquired at the football field.

He opens his eyes and sees Kim, looking at him about five feet away. He can see the look in her eyes of worry, of concern, and now for the first time since losing his memories, that feeling of… love.

He says, "I…" before he's cut off by her shouting, "I don't care what you did at the field Ron. Just come back with me." He could see that her eyes were saying what her voice, didn't dare to say, "Come back to me too Ron."

Ron steps towards her and then notices as his pants promptly fall down to his ankles! He quickly grabs his pants and says, "Oh man!" He looks over at his belt hanging from the fence and is relieved that there were no kids left in the yard to see him before reaches over and grabs the belt.

Ron turns to Kim and says, "You know Kim, somehow I think this half-aversary gift isn't going to beat the Stoppable pants curse."

Kim says, "Just give it time Ron, I…" She suddenly and her eyes go wide as she realizes something! He had just called her "Kim!" not some other variation of the name and he remembered the gift!

She can see that for the first time from the M.R.M.'s explosion that he has that familiar goofy smile on his face even as he attempts to put the belt back on his pants.

Tears start to stream down her cheeks as she cries out, "RON! You're back!" She runs forward with all the speed her legs can muster from years of crime fighting and cheerleading before she wraps her arms around Ron's neck in a tackle that nearly knocks Ron off his feet!

Before Ron can even complain about getting knocked down, Kim presses her lips to his in the most soul-searing, passionate kiss that they had ever shared together and actually _**beat**_ the one they'd shared when Kim was under the effects of the moodulator as well as the one from the Junior Prom.

Ron lets go his belt while Rufus manages to crawl up and take it, rethreading it for him and keeping the pants from falling down as Ron wraps his arms around Kim to hold her tight to him.

Rufus does a soft, "Awwww!" up at the two of them and then dives into Ron's pocket to give them the privacy they deserved.

Eventually they come up for air and Kim smiles happily at him as she says, "Ron…? How…? When did your memory come back?"

Ron smiles at her and says, "I'd gotten some of back on the field but things didn't really click until I got here."

Kim looks at him with confusion and says, "Here? Why here?" She looks and almost gasps as she realizes that it was the same Pre-K school at which they'd met! She says, "The school where we first met!"

Ron smiles and says, "Yep, and you're not going to believe this but I met these two kids in the schoolyard. They looked almost just like us when we were their age and just before you showed up their parents picked them up. The last of it fell into place for me when my pants fell down."

Kim smiles and says, "Well, as long as everything is back to the way it should be. I couldn't care less." She thinks, "Thank you kids! Thank you god!"

Kim gives him another passionate kiss and this time when they pull back Ron says, "Wow, if you'd given me kisses like this I probably would have gotten my memory back a lot sooner."

Kim frowns at him, making him nervous for a moment before she smiles and says, "Welcome back Ron."

Ron smiles back and says, "It is good to be back KP"

**(Lair)**

Shego is laying in a tanning salon in the nude for that all-around good tan with the eye protectors over her eyes. She hears a loud "BEEP! BEEP!" which wakes her up from the nice nap that she'd had and finds her towel right where she'd left it.

She ties it around her and walks out to see one of the henchmen that Drakken employed walk past her and about 2 seconds past her she hears barely restrained snickering. A quick glance back sees the henchman walking fast but away from her.

Shego frowns and thinks, "He better not have been laughing at how I looked in the towel…"

She walks past two more henchmen on the way to her room and again she hears some restrained snickering. This time she decides to do something about it and ignites her hand in glowing green plasma as she shouts, "Find something funny?"

The two nervously say, "N-No!" and run off down the way they were going quickly.

Shego grumbles, "No respect. So what if I'm the only woman under Drakken's employ… I still demand respect."

Shego walks up to Drakken who has a smile on his face as he says, "Hello boss lady… looks like you enjoyed your tan."

Shego thinks, "At least until his memory comes back, I'm the one in charge. That's always a cheerful thought." She says, "Yeah, I wish everyone was as good as you."

Drakken says, "What do you mean?"

Shego says, "A couple of the henchmen appear to think I look silly in the towels or something."

Drakken says, "Oh, I'll be sure to put a stop to that right away boss lady."

Shego grins as she says, "Good, I'll leave it up to you while I get dressed." She then heads into her room.

Drakken presses a button on a console, which summoned all of the henchmen to where he was as soon as she walks through.

Shego finds herself smiling and says, "I almost hope he never gets his memory back. This has been so fun it was almost like a vacation."

She removes her towels and walks over to the full-sized mirror to check out how nice her tan came out.

In the next second she feels her jaw hit the floor as she sees that someone had gone into the tanning room and written words all over her body!

On her forehead were the words "Meanie!" and then on her arms were "Outlet Shopper!" along with the words, "Loses to Kim Possible!"

She turns around to her back quickly to see on the back, "Payback Shego" with in big letters above her butt, "Signed Dr. Drakken." And on her butt "Big Butt!" on each of her butt cheeks.

Shego trembles in her fury and her hands ignite automatically as she realizes that Drakken had gotten his memory back and paid her back by using some kind of suntan lotion on her while she'd slept on her back and front.

She shouts an earth trembling, "DDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

She bolts out of the room, forgetting to cover up in her anger as she remembers that she'd just seen Drakken outside her room.

As soon as she was out the door she runs into a henchman and had a sick feeling in her gut as soon as the door behind her closes that she wouldn't find the door opening back up for her anytime soon.

The entire hallway was packed with hundreds of red-jumpsuited henchmen and no sign of Drakken's blue hide anywhere!

With the sound of them all beginning to laugh, some even pointing at her she throws up her flaming fists into the air and shouts once more, "DRAKKKKKKEN!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile in a nearby room, with a screen showing the scene before him he chuckles and says, "Payback Shego… Payback." He snickers as he glances down at a little red light on the console that blinked steadily next to the 'Rec' button.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter to Clean Slate 2. Important lesson… be nice to those who lose their memory because payback can be a real pain in the rear. Lol! What did you think of Drakken as he remembers everything Shego put him through at the beginning? What did you think of where Ron ended up as he ran from the football field? What do you think of the two little kids that showed up on the other side of the fence? Were they real? Imaginary? Memories? What did you think of the way Ron's pants fell down and he remembered the half-a-year anniversary gift? What did you think of Ron finally getting Kim's name right? Did any of you figure out what had happened to Shego before it was finally revealed? Do you think the joy for Kim was about equally balanced for Shego's misery? What do you think of Drakken's revenge? Think he'll survive it? Any guesses to what he's recording? Anyone want a copy? Lol! I hope all of you enjoyed the end of this 'episode' as it were. Thanks everyone who's read this story and submitted reviews. I've enjoyed them all so much I am tempted to work on another episode. Anyone interested in seeing it? I was thinking of redoing… Car Alarm. (Grin)

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, belly laughs, drawings of Shego at the end with the writings, and more are all welcome.


End file.
